Rahne Parsons
Rahne Marie Parsons (pronounced 'Rain') is an English Muggle-born witch born to Douglas and Laurie Parsons in Kennington, London. She was Sorted into Hufflepuff House at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, where she is currently a fifth year student. (('OOC Note: 'This is a work in progress, please do not use anything IC without permission. Meta gaming will not be tolerated.)) Biography Family and Early Life Rahne Marie Parsons was born on the 23rd of April 2009 in Kennington – in the Borough of Lambeth, London – to DI Douglas Parsons of the Metropolitan police, and his wife, Laurie, an A&E nurse at St. Thomas Hospital. The couple had an older daughter by three years, Danielle. Rahne's childhood was a happy one, being exceptionally close to her sister and her maternal grandmother (Granny Ramsey), and at around the age of eight, she first began exhibiting signs of magic when she seemed to be able to make objects fly when thrown, or have them change colour. However, it was at the age of ten, she was attacked by a mystery, magical animal in Kennington Park after playing there with her friends. Found by a passing jogger, who phoned for an ambulance, she was taken to St. Thomas' during Laurie's shift. At first, it seemed she would die from her injuries, but was secretly treated during the night by a trainee Healer visiting her sick Muggle mother. The attack left her with a scar between her neck and shoulder and a drastic change from her usual effervescent self. This, and her grandmother's death soon after, meant that with only a few months before her Hogwarts letter arrived, her powers grew, and she frequently found herself in out-of-the-way places such as the tops of trees, roofs of buildings, and even cupboards and storerooms that ordinarily would have had no space for a human. This appeared to be a defence mechanism to keep herself from further harm - both physical and emotional. Now frigid, reserved, and acting with extreme poise in everything she did, Rahne was surprised at the arrival of a Hogwarts professor a short while after her eleventh birthday, explaining that she was a witch and was invited to attend the school. Prior to this revelation, it was assumed that after leaving Henry Fawcett Primary School she would attend Evelyn Grace Academy with Dani. Nevertheless, the family was thrilled at the idea of magic, and thoroughly enjoyed visiting Diagon Alley - where the girls picked out a silver tabby kitten from Magical Menagerie, which Rahne named Cobweb. Time at Hogwarts Years 1 through 4 Her family accompanied her to Platform 9¾ to see her off on the train. Rahne spent the journey in a compartment with some other new students, however she was uncomfortable by the proximity and avoided them all, instead curling into the seat with Cobweb. The others, mostly half- and pure-bloods, began discussing Hogwarts houses during this trip, and likened her standoffish attitude to one of superiority, assuming she would be Sorted into Slytherin. Naturally, it was to their surprise at the declaration of Hufflepuff; it appeared that while her outward attitude repelled most people, the Hat had seen the loyalty and kindness within. This made her part of the first year to be Sorted under the headship of Hannah Fischer. During her first flying lesson, she felt freer that she had for a long time, but once more fearing for safety, she merely completed the lessons and vowed to never fly again. This year the Triwizard Tournament was held once more at Hogwarts and she attended each task to support the Hogwarts Champions – and to lament the loss to Durmstrang. Usually sitting in the back row in classrooms and stands, and making little noise, Rahne was once more assumed to be cold and disinterested – and it was common to see her sequestered in an alcove beneath one of the large windows in the Hufflepuff Common Room with either her cat or her homework. Despite the increased security of Hogwarts compared to home, Rahne still found the disappearance of Professor Fischer discomforting – and coupled with Oswalt Digby's increasingly abnormal behaviour, she elected to return to Kennington for each holiday (even Christmas, as she had no interest in the Yule Ball). At school, she did her best to avoid the cursed frogs as the lack of magic did nothing to alleviate this feeling – and so she was relieved when they were removed from the Grounds and castle, and Professor Digby no longer possessed. She comfortably achieved passes in all her first year exams – proving that whilst preferring seclusion, she was attentive in class – and quietly applauded Hufflepuff's winning of the House Cup (to the chagrin of many housemates, who were loudly celebrating around her). Whilst she had found herself at home at Hogwarts, she remained detached from the others on the train home, remaining this way during her second trip to Diagon Alley where she met a few of her classmates, and again on the trip to Hogwarts for her second year. During this year, she once more felt that Hogwarts was not as safe as it should have been, as the Hag of Crowscreep attacked various students throughout the year. However, this paled in comparison to the danger she felt was posed by the Potions Mistress, Zimelda Zemeckis, and once more returned home to Kennington during the holidays – if only to avoid the woman she likened to a walking corpse. Having seen Zemeckis at the height of her cruelty – the public sacking of Draco Romanov; hexing Professor Fischer; and hearing the news that she had cursed a Ravenclaw student, Lyra Arcand – Rahne found herself united with her fellows against the former Death Eater as the woman was ousted from the school. It was during this year that she took part in a Divination class where she, under the instruction of Professor Vela Cygnus, created a morganite fascinator for herself – a stone which would aid her in letting go of her old traumas and open up to people in future. That year's end of year feast, she was saddened by their loss of the House Cup to Gryffindor and the Quidditch Cup to Slytherin, but returned home in higher spirits than she had the year before. Physical Appearance Rahne is very slight with long, pinched-looking features and a pointed nose. She has dark green eyes, peaches and cream skin dotted very dark freckles across her nose and cheeks, and wears her extremely long red hair either loose or in pigtails. Over her left shoulder is a scarred animal bite-mark - about which she never volunteers information. She has a large collection of hair ribbons and bobbles, and wears mostly cute, girly clothing such as lacy dresses and blouses. These are usually pink - her favourite colour - or other pastel-based colours, and she owns only a few articles of darker clothing (her school uniform not included). In addition, she tends to wear tank tops under the blouses and sweaters that expose her shoulders in order to cover her scar. Personality and Traits *Extremely introverted and socially anxious *Jumpy and fidgety at times *Prefers the company of her cat to others *Gives the impression of aloofness As a child, however, she was exuberant and friendly - the animal attack made her turn in on herself. Magical Abilities and Skills Rahne is fond of Charmwork and Potions, and has an interest in Care of Magical Creatures, perhaps to identify the animal that attacked her. Hobbies and Notable Possessions Hobbies Having been extremely close to her maternal grandmother, some of Rahne's hobbies appear old-fashioned. She prefers to take part mostly in isolating activities. *Knitting *Sewing *Baking *Singing *Quidditch Possessions *Elm & Unicorn Hair wand, 11", Pliant *Her silver tabby kitten, Cobweb *A silver bracelet strung with pale pink and white pearls, once owned by her grandmother *A Cirrus 2000 racing broom, with which she flew - in her third year - for the Hufflepuff Quidditch team *A morganite fascinator made in Divination class *A notebook with a Hufflepuff-themed cover, enchanted with an Extension Charm to hold any number of notes, bought by her parents as a 'going to magic school' gift during their first trip to Diagon Alley Relationships Family Rahne was always especially close to her family - particularly her sister and her grandmother (who would look after the girls when their parents worked overlapping shifts). However, her grandmother's death at the age of 84 - within only a few weeks of the animal attack - took its toll on Rahne and she began to withdraw from even Dani. Danielle, a flautist, was hopeful that her sister might join the school orchestra with her, and so was a little disappointed that Rahne would be attending Hogwarts instead. This was a short-lived disappointment that made way for sheer astoundment at Diagon Alley, and the girls picked out Rahne's Cobweb together. Professors Rahne is often seen as easily distracted by her professors - who do not often appreciate her tendency to sit at the back of the class, away from her fellows - and she suffered under Zemeckis' 'tyranny'. However she respects Linnie Gothly, the Charms-turned-Transfiguration professor, a great deal and makes genuine effort to remain focused in her classes. Professor Norma Lapère Whilst Rahne is - by her own confession - dreadful at Alchemy, she adored her former Head of House and found that she was put at ease by her presence. Professor Daisy Wibault Similarly to Norma, Daisy Wibault was a welcome presence in Rahne's life and a professor she always felt she could confide in. Professor Danica Priaulx Rahne always found Professor Priaulx to be an intimidating person and rarely felt comfortable around her. However, upon the Astronomy professor's appointment to Head of Hufflepuff, Rahne realised there was at least some common ground between them and endeavoured to try and get along with her. Fellow Students Rahne is usually uneasy around her fellow students and rarely interacts with them, save to apologise for bumping into them when she is especially distracted. She especially avoids Rita Grey, who has a reputation for bullying Muggle-borns. As such, she barely has acquaintances, let alone friends. Rumours and Gossip "She never talks to ''anyone"'' Mostly true. Mainly because she's too nervous - however she gets on well with Sila Warrington. ((well-known to anyone who has interacted with her, especially those in her house and her year; can be used in RP by anyone)) Behind the Scenes *''Rahne Parsons'' is a character portrayed by XOXheartAmy Resident in the virtual world Second Life® @ Mischief Managed, a devotional sim created by Anya Ohmai and voluntarily maintained by various creative Administrators and players. You can find out more information here: http://mischiefmanagedsl.net *She is an alt of TaraTheBarbarian Resident and GambitsObsession Resident *She is heavily based on Rahne Sinclair (Wolfsbane), a member of the X-Men **Her surname, Parsons, is a reference to 'parson' a member of the clergy, after Wolfsbane's foster father, Reverend Craig **Her middle name, Marie, is in reference to the character Rogue, a personal favourite of her creator, whose given name is Anna Marie **With the exception of the name 'Parsons' and her grandmother, each member of her family is named after a different X-Men character: ***Douglas Parsons is named after Doug Ramsey (Cypher) ***Laurie Parsons is named after Laurie Collins (Wallflower). Incidentally, her maiden name is that of her husband's inspiration, 'Ramsey' ***Danielle Parsons is named after Danielle Moonstar *After much deliberation, it is decided that her theme song is Furniture by Amy Studt Category:Hufflepuffs Category:Students